Starlight
by A.SULLIVAN
Summary: The author of a newly published novel about Titanic unexpectedly finds herself on board the Ship of Dreams and meets her own characters and other people who really were there. Will she be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** all the characters except for Lizzie Bodine, Sean Sanders and Giselle Bonnard belong to either history or **_Giselle Beaumont_** — the author of the novel **_"_****_On the Edge of Daylight_****_"_** ! I read this fabulous book in June and I couldn't keep my mind off it. As a result I made up a story told from other characters' perspective.

_"__You can't make someone read. Just like you can't make them fall in love, or dream__"__._

_"__The__ paradox of reading : it leads us away from reality , to imbue reality with meaning__"__. - Daniel Pennac __"__Reads like a novel__"_

**Chapter 1**

**Starlight **

She had never seen such a flow of people at Southhampton airport before. Lizzie Bodine had been working as an accompanying person on board the "Queen Mary" for three years so far and would have never considered quitting but for the diagnose. The doctor told her that to have a clearer picture they had to wait for the results of the analyses. "There might be some confusion. Don't you worry, miss!" Lizzie swallowed and stared distractedly at her hands holding the list of passengers. She blinked and scanned it once more. The group she was in charge of arrived two hours ago. The bus loaded to the capacity was on its way to the port.

One lady though had not apparently received her luggage yet. That's why they both will have to get there by taxi. Miss Giselle Bonnard. It sounded familiar, but however hard she tried Lizzie couldn't remember coming across anyone with such a name. The phone rang. Lizzie staggered under the weight of the bag sliding down her shoulder and lost hold of the plaque with the passenger's name she had scribbled hastily. A tall fidgety man cast her an annoyed look.

"Sorry!"

Lizzie smiled awkwardly, picked up the plaque and retrieved the mobile from her corporate branded parka jacket. Talking to the manager she didn't take notice of Sean's approaching. The colleague stood right behind her listening to the conversation.

"Of course, we'll come together by taxi! All three of us... I'll give him a call."

Lizzie turned round to bump into Sean.

"Oh, there he is... All right. We'll come by the office as soon as we're back. Thank you so much!"

She put the mobile into the bag along with the plaque.

"Hi. I was just about to look for you," she said with a smile.

Sean chuckled good-naturedly. "It's all right with me, but your miss Bonnard might get lost". He shook his head evidently alluding to the plaque that was already resting in her bag.

"Aww... I didn't mean to put it away. In fact we are the only men in blue. She'll recognize us at once."

"Fair enough." Sean smirked at her poor attempts to retrieve the plaque. "Just let me hold something."

"No, no, thanks, I'll manage myself..."

In his presence Lizzie found it difficult to pull herself together. Wearing the same blue brand jacket parka and mustard-coloured trousers Sean was a great contrast to his colleague in all aspects. With his fair hair combed to one side, thin lips curving into a charming smile and an erect posture he made a decent impression on others.

_Not like you! Clumsy little thing!_ Lizzie got embarassed on this thought and patted her fringe. She must look a complete mess! _As usual_.

Sean was following the newly-arrived passengers with his eyes.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Isn't that her? Let's come closer. Here."

Hugging Lizzie by shoulders he was mildly pushing her towards the fencing.

"Lift you plaque."

"All right, all right. I know it myself," Lizzie replied in a tone laced with confusion. Her lips cracked into a half-smile.

Sean grunted.

"Oh, well! I'll keep silence then," he said teasing her.

"Not to such an extent." Lizzie laughed good-naturedly and peered into the crowd. "Where is our miss Bonnard? Ah... Are you sure it's her?"

"No doubts. They were talking about her on board... Don't say you don't know who she is!" Sean exclaimed catching the puzzled look on his colleague's face.

"Well, I think I heard this name before, but I can't recollect when and where," Lizzie mumbled.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"They advertise "On the Edge of Daylight" at every corner. You've been to the book store with a French woman recently. She was looking for a book about _Titanic_."

The bookstore...

"You're right!"

The stand with pictures of young authors flashed across her mind.

"I remember now. I saw her photo. Where is she going?.."

Lizzie and Sean crossed the fence and rushed towards a young fair-haired woman with a huge suitcase. On seeing them she smiled radiantly.

"Hi! I'm Giselle. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's OK! Nice to meet you, Giselle. My name's Lizzie and this is Sean." On dashing off the greeting Lizzie smiled and shook her hand. "We're crew members on board the "Queen Mary". I'm so glad to see you!"

Beaming at Giselle Sean reached out his hand.

"Well, I'm not as lucky as Lizzie, cause I won't see you so often, miss Bonnard. This time she's the one responsible for the British and I'll have a group of the French to keep an eye on."

Lizzie sighed. Guys were paying her attention only when there were no other girls around. Dressed in a simple sweater and jeans Giselle still caught the eye. The short hairdo suit her delicate complexion to a T. Her big brown eyes were fixed upon Sean.

_He just wants to be polite_, Lizzie reminded herself. Actually their new acquaintance seemed to be a neat and lovely girl. She was much younger than other passengers. _Just like us_, Lizzie thought. She had just turned twenty-four and Sean was twenty-five.

"Can we go now?" Giselle asked with a sweet smile. At last she let Sean carry her suitcase and they proceeded to the exit.

The air crackled with excitement. People were elbowing their way through the crowd shouting: "Our taxi is here. Hurry up!"

"We needn't worry about taxi." Sean winked at Giselle and turned to Lizzie. "What did Caroline tell you about the car?"

Giselle stood on tiptoe.

"Isn't it ours?"

"Where?.. Let's see!" Lizzie thumbed through the messages. "Here it is! We're waiting for a black _Peugeot_."

"_Rolls-Royce_ will also do!" Giselle laughed. "Just joking."

"Our miss doesn't lack for taste," Sean whispered to Lizzie.

The black _Rolls-Royce_ obligingly knelt beside the pavement. The driver jumped out of the car. Lizzie stared at his garment consisting of a suit, white gloves and a beret in astonishment.

"Good evening, ladies and... a gentleman. Who reserved the taxi for miss Bonnard?"

"I... I'm sorry, sir, but there must be some misunderstanding," Lizzie mumbled. "Miss Bonnard..."

The driver didn't let her finish.

"I am here to take her and her companions to the Southampton's Pier 44. Here is the paper."

"Let me see." Sean took the job-ticket, studied it and handed in to Lizzie. "Sounds true. Let's give them a call to be on the safe side."

Giselle was shifting her gaze from Sean to Lizzie and back again. Lizzie nodded.

"Of course. Oh, no! Line engaged..."

The driver obviously wasn't used to waiting as he almost grabbed the suitcase from Sean.

"Take a seat, please! Every minute counts."

Lizzie exchanged glances with Sean. The fact that the driver knew about Giselle reassured them and all three got into the car. On the way to the pier they fell into a talk.

"They tried to talk me away from going on a cruise on board the ship following the same route as _Titanic_. Especially after reading my book."

"Mine wouldn't have let me come. I really admire what you did! Your book is a success. Well done!" Lizzie said with excitement. She was also writing stories, but not for publishing.

"We'll take care of you," Sean said smiling warmly to Giselle.

Lizzie turned away. She had no right to spoil other people's mood because of her imaginary problems. Is she jealous? Thanks God, Sean was sitting in the back-seat next to Giselle and couldn't see that upset look on her face.

Lizzie concentrated instead on the words of the song that was caressing the ear.

So soothing!

"That's beautiful," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "So sad..."

The driver's reaction was not long in coming.

"No problem! I can switch over to another wavelength if you wish."

"No, no! Everything's fine. Thank you indeed."

Lizzie turned to Sean and Giselle. They were dozing off. Lizzie yawned and looked at the display. What? It can't be eleven o'clock! The moon was shining though the clouds pouring its light on a huge dark structure ahead of them — the main terminal. On throwing a glance into the sky brimming with stars Lizzie breathed a sigh of admiration. She closed her eyes and drifted into a nap.

The gust of wind accompanied by myriads of splashes blew into the car waking her up.

"Here we are, miss."

The driver was standing by the door. Giselle looked at him, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

"Thank you. I just need to put on my coat."

She remembered putting her backpack under the seat, but it was not there any longer! Her gaze shifted to a strange thing in her hands. A clutch... Where are those crew members? She was alone in the car. A young man in a marine officer uniform was running around. Lizzie and Sean were conducting a lively discussion nearby.

Giselle accepted the driver's hand and he helped her out of the car. Giselle stood still. Giselle froze. Through the thick veil of rain she could discern a ship. It wasn't the "Queen Mary" though.

"Other ships stand no comparison to _her_, miss. Enjoy your voyage aboard Titanic and may God protect you!"

The driver closed the door and Giselle looked at the reflection in the car window. A young woman in a purple dress and a fur gown was staring at her in her turn. She reminded Giselle of the pictures in the fashion magazines dating from the twentieth century. Giselle straightened her dress and so did the girl in the glass.

_Titanic_. Read the inscription.

It can't be true!

"Thank you," Giselle said automatically, handed in some coins found in the clutch to the driver and hurried towards the crew members. Lizzie was gesticulating so vividly that she dropped her bag. In a long dress, gloves and a hat she was looking more like a passenger than an accompanying person. Sean dressed in a grey suit was saying something, but Giselle couldn't tell the words. So much was she shocked. Lizzie picked up her bag and tried to smile.

"It's all right, miss Bonnard. We'll find out what is happening here, just don't worry. We'll find a solution. I mean Sean and I... we've never... Must be a joke or a dream."

Giselle nodded. It looked more like a dream. She had been working on that book for eight months. No wonder she had such dreams. Only this time everything seemed to be so real!

"We can't let panic set in, but now we're like lost passengers too, ah?" Sean said.

"And just like lost passengers we have neither tickets no passports... excuse me, miss Bonnard. I'm just talking through my hat" Lizzie blurted out.

"Never mind."

Giselle was grateful for their attempts to cheer her up. Documents! She opened the clutch, took out a passport and studied the first page. It couldn't be worse than that!

"Would you like to see my date of birth?"

"That strange guy in the uniform... He's coming towards us." Sean said pointing to a marine officer. Lizzie and Giselle instinctively moved closer to Sean.

"Can't be," Giselle muttered under her breath. How could she fail to recognize him at once? The sixth officer James Moody came up to them and bowed his head.

"Good evening, ladies. We have been waiting for you since morning, Mr. Sanders."

"Me?! Are you sure? Aren't you waiting for..."

"You and your companions," Moody gazing at Giselle with curiosity. "Mr. Andrews asked me to meet you there. Your luggage has already been delivered to the first-class cabins and..."

Giselle interrupted him.

"We are not coming! We are submitting the tickets. Now."

"Moody blinked and straightened his cap. He looked frustrated."

"But miss... Titanic is leaving tomorrow at midday. It's so windy. You'd better get aboard and tomorrow you'll decide."

The wind blew hard and the waves were roaring.

"I am sorry, miss, but Mr. Moody is right. It's better to get inside or you might catch a cold!"

The voice belonged to a man of a middle-height. He had clever hazel eyes and was wearing a grey suit.

_My eyes are deceiving me! _Giselle thought staring at him. Feeling her mind giving way she accepted Sean's hand and all together they got aboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sailing**

What a strange dream she had! What was that beeping sound? Just like in a hospital. Familiar and unfamiliar voices in her head grew louder.

_"What happened? Who's this lady?"_

_"Take her to the hospital wing."_

_"Miss Bailey knows what to do."_

_"Esther!"_

Giselle half opened her eyes. The main character of her novel was also called Esther Bailey. So bizarre. She must still be dreaming.

"Giselle? Giselle, can you hear me?"

_Lizzie Bodine?_

"Lizzie!" Giselle sat up abruptly and stared at her new acquaintance. What was an on-board guide doing in her cabin and why was she wearing this long green chiffon dress?

"Whew! You remember me", Lizzie said and reached out to stroke her hand.

Miss Bodine's thick lips curved into a gentle smile. Her green eyes though were brimming with anxiety. "Rest as long as you need. We couldn't sleep a wink... I thought I had hallucinations."

"Halluciations," Giselle said echoing Lizzie's words and reclined her head on the pillow. It dawned on her that there was a sensor attached to her arm. What had happened?

"Take her to the hospital wing."

"Miss Bonnard, can you hear me?"

So, they came aboard and Thomas Andrews was going to show them around. Oh no!

_Titanic._

Giselle sat up again. The sensor fell off her arm.

"Exactly! They turned out to be waiting for Sean. He is an apprentice to Thomas Andrews... I don't know whether to believe in what is going on or not." Lizzie rubbed her forehead. "I haven't slept at all... I can't get used to this thought! I think I've just gone crazy. I've heard of _Titanic_, of course..."

"Quiet!" Giselle warned her. The door opened. Doctor O'Loughlin accompanied by his assistant - Lucille - entered the room. They were followed by Sean Sanders and a charming young woman. Freckles scattered across her pert nose and unruly shoulder-length hair revealed her fun-loving and energetic personality.

"This is Esther!" Lizzie said springing to her feet. "I hope you remember Sean."

The doctor turned to Lizzie. "And what about you, miss? Why did you enter without a permission?" he reproved mildly.

"Sorry, sir," Lizzie said in confusion.

Giselle couldn't take her eyes off the novel character. _Her_ novel character to be more precised. She spent eternity collecting bits of information on all the female officers the world had ever seen in order to create Esther Bailey.

"It's too early to get up! We've got plenty of time before setting sail." Sean said winking at Giselle. How on earth did he manage to keep calm? However, Giselle herself was notable for maintaining her composure whatever the situation. Strange as it may seem, the invasion of the friendly company cheered her up. A little bit.

"Are you better now? I brought you some cookies." Esther's thick American accent echoed around the room.

"Thank you, E-esther," Giselle replied polietly, accepting the plate from her hands.

Esther smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're always welcome! I'll tell Booker and Mr. Andrews that you feel much better. Besides, your article in that newspaper literally blew my mind! Thanks for that and... Oh, damn it! Sorry, I'm late."

She blushed and whirled away.

"Such a nice girl," Lizzie said warmly. Giselle nodded.

"Okay. Mr. O'Loughlin, miss Bonnard looks find. Can we spirit her away?" Sean said referring to O'Longlin.

Giselle couldn't help admiring his self-control. She just had_ t_o find the way to inform Lizzie and Sean that they're no more no less the characters of my story. _What can be easier than that? _

"... and then Booker took you to the hospital wing", Lizzie said at last.

Giselle shook her head trying to digest the information. It wasn't enough that she had already met Esther. Now she had to thank her brother Booker! To thank_ him_! Another novel character.

_Pull yourself together! _She commanded herself grabbing hold of the railing. As it would help her take hold of herself.

She skipped breakfast and so did Lizzie. They decided to go on deck instead. Giselle was standing still and staring at the waves lapping over the stern.

_April 10, 1912._ Chewing it over didn't contribute to much relief. What was worse, Lizzie and Sean seemed to have no intention to leave. She shouldn't have involved them into such _adventure_! A hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Giselle, listen, please," Lizzie said pleadingly. "I don't know what you're thinking about, but we won't leave you alone."

"We're getting off together aren't we, ladies?" Giselle and Lizzie turned round to see Sean standing within a stone's throw from them with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a mustard-coloured suit accentuating his slightly tanned skin. What was Lizzie mumbling about his being apponted as an engineer?

The port was busy. Cars kept arriving. The string of boarding passengers was increasing every second. Ladies in long dresses, gowns and hats with ostrich feathers swaying in the wind were accompanied by gentlemen in tailored suits. They were followed by simply attired third class passengers. Sean swept his steel-gray eyes over his companions. Giselle returned his gaze and swallowed hard. "You two are getting off this ship now," she said sternly.

"Tut-tut!" Lizzie said shaking her head. "I'm staying. What if... what if we can help?" she suggested quietly and peered into the crowd. Giselle frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about. Stop playing hero, OK?" she said to Lizzie and added mildly: "I'd rather you took your chance and leave."

"Hey! There you are!"

On the sound of a male voice Giselle turned round to see a surprisingly familiar young man aged between twenty-five and thirty. His greenish piercing eyes were studying her with interest. More out of habit than anything else she gave him a charming smile.

However, Thomas Andrew's favourite apprentice - Booker Bailey - stood second to none in working his charm on others.

"How are you feeling now, miss Bonnard?" he asked corteously with a dimpled smile.

They shook hands and Booker leant his elbows on the railing right next to Giselle.

"I'm fine. Thank you, mister Bailey... It's Bailey, right?" It wasn't that easy for her to play an ignorant passenger in front of _her_ own characters.

Sean and Lizzie greeted Esther's elder brother in their turn. Their resemblance struck the eye at once. The Baileys had refined features and dark hair, but unlike Esther her elder brother seemed to have complete command of his emotions.

_According to my story in fact._

"Giselle was dying to express her gratitude." Sean said winking at Booker. Lizzie smiled and gave Sean a light tap on the shoulder: "Stop it."

Booker turned to Giselle. The corner's of his thin lips curved into a small smile.

"My sister told me about your article _Women in the maritime industry_... No wonder she is content to make your acquaintance. What induced you to write it by the way?" Booker's impenetrable gaze sparkled with admiration.

_What article? What are you talking about?_

Giselle took a deep breath not to let the words slip off the tongue and Booker had to settle for an inscrutable look on her face.

Sean rolled his eyes. "I read the article. Feminism and all that jazz! We d'better keep an eye on our women before they put on trousers and set to work!"

Giselle smiled at his acting talents.

"Well, if she's eager to become a captain one day, why not?" Lizzie said pointing to Esther. The junior officer was standing by the ladder and greeting passengers.

"My girl!" Booker said with pride and frowned. "They better not treat her like that." The tone of his voice induced Giselle, Lizzie and Sean to look into the crowd below. It had been self-evident from the start that people would be surprised if not to say shocked to see a lady in a uniform. Some of the passengers turned out to be very rude.

Esther was arguing with a stout man dressed to the nines. He was shouting and pointing at her.

"I'll come back in a minute", Booker said. No sooner had he turned round than he bumped into Thomas Andrews.

Giselle blinked wishing desperatly to wake up. The chief engineer gave her a warm smile. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."

Giselle exchanged glances with Lizzie and saw the same frustration in the eyes of her new acquaintance. They'd better get distracted somehow. Giselle looked down. Such a lovely moment!

"Do you see that officer by her side?" Giselle whispered. Lizzie looked at Esther and Murdoch in surprise: "He's standing up for her as it seems to me."

"They hate each other," Giselle smirked: "or at least they think so." Lizzie's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I already love them together," she said smiling. "Will they...". Her smile faded before she finished her question. "Will they survive?"

Giselle shook her head wishing she had never written such a novel. She answered Thomas Andrews' questions concerning her health.

"We're setting sail in ten minutes," Booker said. Thomas Andrew straightened his perfectly adjusted suit as he was trying in vain to conceal joy and anxiety he was overwhelmed with.

He coughed and looked at Booker. "You must be proud of your sister, Mr. Bailey. As far as I can see succeeds and I'm sure that Titanic will go down in history as the first ship with the first woman officer on board."

Giselle looked at him helplessly.

"Thank you, sir. She copes with her duties that's true but people can be cruel," Booker said. Giselle followed his gaze to see Esther taking the tickets of a stout lady wearing a huge hat and too many jewels. A young lady and a gentleman were standing behind.

"The Morgans", Booker commented with an ironic smile. "They'll tell you stories about their ancestors and their most precious jewel - the pearl belonging to Sir Francis Drake."

"How nice," Sean murmured. "That Morgan girl looks pretty. There's no way..."

His last words sank in the sound of the horn blowing.

"Farewell, farewell..." people were shouting waving to those who were standing ashore. There's no way back. Giselle sighed. She made a decision. Lizzie and Sean supported her. She was still angry with them, but couldn't help admiring their courage. Perhaps, it was the ignorance that induced them to stay. They heard of the tragedy, but unlike her they were not aware of the details. Did it mean that the destiny of Titanic was in her hands?


End file.
